


【Breddy】幼稚鬼

by xing5740



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xing5740/pseuds/xing5740
Summary: *無腦情人節小甜餅，無差*今天銳哥也被小琴侶迫害了嗎？
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	【Breddy】幼稚鬼

**Author's Note:**

> *無腦情人節小甜餅，無差  
> *今天銳哥也被小琴侶迫害了嗎？

咖啡廳靠窗的座位裡坐著兩個男人，面前擺著愛心圖案的拉花咖啡，是情人節的特別招待。  
然而比較瘦的那個男人卻一臉肅穆，店裡自以為輕鬆歡快的爵士音樂和嘈雜喧嘩的人聲讓他更煩躁了；相較之下另外一個就看上去輕鬆許多，甚至有心情欣賞店內裝潢。

  
"我今天找你出來是想聊聊......"  
Eddy喝一口咖啡，上頭的愛心扭曲成無法辨識的形狀。他從亂糟糟的捲髮下透過方形鏡片看對面的Ray。

"當然可以，我整個下午都留給你了，想聊什麼？"  
"是關於我一個朋友。"  
"Brett？"  
"Damn，為什麼你直接猜出來了？"  
"大家都默認你的情人節會和Brett一起過，但現在卻是我們兩個坐在這裡。"Ray聳肩。

"那我就直接說了，Brett最近老是捉弄我，我不知道該怎麼辦。"  
"怎麼捉弄？"  
"就是——"

  
他們坐在拉麵店裡，Eddy低頭認真享用他的餐點，沒注意到Brett臉上的壞笑。

"咳咳，Eddy。"Brett煞有其事地清了清喉嚨。  
"怎麼了？"Eddy抬頭，嘴裡還有麵條。

"我喜歡你......"

聽到這句話的瞬間Eddy定格了，瞪大眼睛看著對面的人。

".....的叉燒所以我要把它吃掉。"  
Brett很自然地伸出筷子，把在Eddy碗裡載浮載沉的叉燒肉夾走，塞進口中。

"Bro...別嚇我好不好......"  
Eddy抓起麥茶灌入喉中讓自己冷靜，然後低頭繼續吃麵，心中拚命祈禱Brett沒注意到自己發紅的耳尖和雙頰。他的心臟碰碰撞擊胸膛，腦海裡胡思亂想，一瞬間以為自己被戳穿了。

"等等，你說你被戳穿是什麼意思？"Ray打斷他。  
Eddy的臉上一瞬間尷尬、害羞和不知所措混雜在一起。

"我以為你們早就在一起了？"  
"才沒有，你在說什麼！"  
Eddy突然提高音量，半個咖啡廳的人都看過來了。不過這倒是有效地讓Eddy的耳根清靜了半分鐘，隨後又繼續接受噪音的折磨。

  
是的，Eddy暗戀Brett，那位他從14歲開始沒有分開過的最好的朋友。  
他也說不清是從什麼時候開始，應當是所謂的日久生情，在某一個平凡的瞬間就動心了——可能是他在鏡頭前像孩子般玩鬧的時候，可能是拉二重奏隔著舞台遙遙對視時，也可能就是某個平凡的在客廳聽Brett拉琴的下午。

Brett這樣捉弄Eddy很多次了，搞得Eddy最近提心吊膽，隨時防備友人語出驚人，他的心臟可負荷不來。

"哇喔，你忍得也真夠久的。"  
"這不是重點。Brett還不只這樣，上次我坐在客廳的時候——"

  
"Eddy——你有空嗎？"  
"怎麼了？"

Eddy看到房間裡Brett把臉貼在電腦前。  
"我的電腦喇叭沒聲音，是不是壞了？"  
Brett煩躁地在鍵盤上戳戳戳，Eddy接過他的電腦，點了幾下發現連接著AirPods。

......有被Brett傻到。

"Dude你連著AirPods......"  
"Ohhhhh我竟然沒注意到！謝啦兄弟。"  
Brett一臉恍然大悟，又把頭埋回電腦前。

Eddy正要走出房間時又被Brett叫住。  
"Eddy."  
Eddy的心不受控制地蹦了一下，他緩緩轉過身。  
"我喜歡你......"  
Brett看起來那麼單純，開口前甚至還深呼吸，讓Eddy以為這次是認真的。

"......以前拍的教學影片，你看起來很可愛。"  
Brett把筆電轉過來，正在全螢幕播放Eddy個人頻道古早的教學影片。

Eddy想打人了。

"你為什麼在笑！"  
Eddy惱火地看著莫名笑到往後倒在沙發上的Ray。  
"就很好笑嘛，咳咳，好，所以你現在要怎麼辦？"  
"我不知道，這發生的次數已經多到我不知道怎麼辦了。"

像是：  
"我喜歡你......的新琴。"在Eddy拿到Widenhouse AR158，在Brett面前拉了一曲巴赫時。  
"我喜歡你.....寫在這裡的主意，我們弄成一個詳細的腳本吧。"在他們隨意翻翻Eddy的筆記本找靈感時。  
"我喜歡你......剛剛幫我拍的那張照片，傳給我好不好？"在他們難得開車出去玩時。

最該死的是，說這些話時Brett都用真誠無欺的眼神看著他，Eddy沒辦法對著那張臉生氣，聰明的腦袋在這時候卡殼，對他最親愛的Brett說不出任何反駁的話，也做不到用一貫的幽默化解尷尬。

Eddy Chen這輩子註定栽在Brett Yang身上了。Ray得到結論。

  
"如果你真的想反擊，不如用一樣的方法試試看？"  
"但我還是不知道怎麼做，我沒辦法那麼自然的說出這種話......"  
"你可以的，就假裝是在唸劇本，你們不是最擅長了？"  
"......聽起來蠻可行的，我猜？"  
"試試看吧兄弟，我為你加油。"  
Ray伸手拍拍Eddy的肩，突然有種吾家有女初長成的感覺。

那天晚上當Eddy回到家，迎接他的是一桌的菜和坐在餐桌邊等他的Brett。他心中湧起一股難以言說的情緒，毛毯一般溫暖地把他裹起來。

Eddy緩緩走到Brett面前，低頭看著Brett，從他的眼鏡反光裡瞧見自己的樣子，緊張得像剛出生的羊崽微微顫抖。

  
"Hey Brett."  
Eddy深吸一口氣，他在回家路上已經在腦海中排演無數次，開口時仍覺得唇齒不受控制。  
"我喜歡你——"

沒等他把後面的句子接完，Brett就一把將Eddy抱住，整個人可以說是掛在他身上，要不是Eddy伸手扶住桌子的話，他們可能已經倒在地板上。  
Eddy不知如何反應，心慕的人用雙臂緊緊抱著他，他該怎麼做？回抱住感覺蠻合理的，但要抱哪？肩膀？還是腰？

  
"我也喜歡你。"  
Eddy聽到Brett埋在他肩頭說，悶悶的聲音傳到他耳裡卻清晰無比。

"情人節快樂，笨蛋，我等你好久。"  
Brett放開他的時候滿臉通紅地說。他們對視好久，直到Eddy忍不住捧起Brett的臉在那雙水潤的唇上印上一吻。


End file.
